List of deaths by melting
Adventure Time * Ice Cube Creature - Melted when the dragon heated up the lake. The Blob TBA Cube * Rennes (The Wren) - Face melted off by acid spray. * Ryjkin - Dissolved by an acid spray. Dead Heat * Zombie Chicken - Melted when its undead time stopped. * Randi James - Melted when her undead time stopped. Deadpool * Peter - Arm melted off when Zeitgeist vomited acid on him. The Fly * Baboon - Dissolved by Seth's digestive enzyme. * Mackenzie - Face melted off by Martinfly's digestive enzyme. Friday the 13th * Jason Voorhees - Dissolved in toxic waste. * Coroner Phil Hant - Melted when Jason's heart transferred to Josh. * Deputy Josh Burton - Melted when Jason's heart transferred to Robert. * Robert Campbell - Melted when Jason's heart transferred to Randy. Fright Night * Billy Cole - Stabbed in the chest by Charlie with a stake and melted. Gravity Falls * Wax Abraham Lincoln - Melted in the sunlight. * Wax Genghis Khan - Accidentally jumped into the fireplace after Dipper dodged his attack. * Wax Sherlock Holmes - Melted in the sunlight. * Wax Coolio - Melted in the sunlight. * Wax Lizzie Borden - Melted in the sunlight. * Wax John Wilkes Booth - Melted in the sunlight. * Wax Richard Nixon - Melted in the sunlight. * Wax Queen Elizabeth II - Melted in the sunlight. * Wax Thomas Edison - Melted in the sunlight. * Wax Edgar Allen Poe - Melted in the sunlight. * Dipper Clones - Dissolved by fire sprinklers. * Tyrone/Dipper #2 - Dissolved when he drank soda. Gremlins * Stripe - Melted in the sunlight. * Gremlins - Melted by the electric gremlin. * George - Melted by the electric gremlin. * Lenny - Melted by the electric gremlin. * Daffy - Melted by the electric gremlin. * Witch Gremlin - Melted by the electric gremlin. * Brainy Gremlin - Melted by the electric gremlin. Happy Tree Friends TBA The Incredible Melting Man * Steve West - Completely melted after succumbing to the space storm virus. Indiana Jones * Colonel Herman Dietrich - Face shrunk and melted by the Ark. * Major Arnold Ernst Toht - Face melted off by the Ark. It Conquered the World * Beulah''' '- Eye melted by Dr. Anderson with a blowtorch. Killer Klowns from Outer Space * Amusement Park Security Guard - Melted by the Klowns with acidic pies. Meet the Feebles * Dennis - Melted himself. * Louie - Melted by Trevor and Barry. Ready or Not * Helena Le Domas - Exploded into molten gore after failing to kill Grace. * Fitch Bradley - Exploded into molten gore after failing to kill Grace. * Charity Le Domas - Exploded into molten gore after failing to kill Grace. * Emilie Le Domas-Bradley - Exploded into molten gore after failing to kill Grace. * Georgie Bradley - Exploded into molten gore after failing to kill Grace. * Gabe Bradley - Exploded into molten gore after failing to kill Grace. * Tony Le Domas - Exploded into molten gore after failing to kill Grace. * Alex Le Domas - Exploded into molten gore after failing to kill Grace. Rick and Morty * Evil Beth Clone - Melted by Morty. * Evil Jerry Clone - Melted by Morty. * Evil Summer Clone - Melted by Morty. Scanners * Cameron Vale ''- Melted while transferring himself into Revok's body. Shrek * Mongo - Dissolved in water after being sprayed by guards. * Witch - Melted when Rumpelstiltskin threw water on her. The Snow Queen * Snow Queen - Melted along with her icy palace when Gerda asked the spring to come, and it did. South Park * Francis Ford Coppola - Head imploded and melted. * George Lucas - Face melted. The Spiderwick Chronicles * Red Cap - Melted in an explosion of tomato juice ignited by Simon with a match. * Goblins - Melted in an explosion of tomato juice ignited by Simon with a match. Stranger Things TBA The Stuff * Chocolate Chip Charlie W. Hobbs - Melted by the Stuff. Tales of Halloween * Bobbie - Melted when she burned Jack in an oven, as they share a bond. The Thing * 2 Sled Dogs - Dissolved by the Thing's digestive fluids. Timecop * Senator McComb - Melted when Walter threw his past self onto him. The Wizard of Oz * The Wicked Witch of the West - Melted when Dorothy threw water on her. Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Clown Shoe - Melted in Dip by Judge Doom. * Smartass Weasel - Kicked into a vat of Dip by Eddie. * Judge Doom - Melted when Eddie activated a Dip sprayer. Category:Victim Lists Category:Stubs